My Love Story
by woonlips
Summary: Tapi kamu harus tahu bahwa tidak mudah bagiku untuk melepaskanmu. Melupakanmu butuh waktu. Dan.. sebetulnya aku tidak yakin aku mampu untuk melakukan itu. KyuMin fanfiction!


**Author** : jongwoonieah

**Title** : My Love Story

**Pairing** : Cho KyuHyun & Lee SungMin

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Angst, Romance

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Wordcount** : 2064 words

**Disclaimer** : Tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri. And this story is mine!

**Warning** : Yaoi, boys love, bxb, typos, OOC.

**Summary** : Tapi kamu harus tahu bahwa tidak mudah bagiku untuk melepaskanmu. Melupakanmu butuh waktu. Dan.. sebetulnya aku tidak yakin aku mampu untuk melakukan itu.

**My Love Story**

Mobil hitam itu terparkir di pinggir jalan. Suasana sepi sungguh terasa kala jam berdentang sebanyak sebelas kali. Dua insan yang sedari tadi duduk di dalamnya hanya diam tanpa kata. Hampir satu jam mereka di sini. Namun tak satu kata pun yang terucap. Hanya genggaman tangan yang biasanya hangat namun kini terasa dingin.

"Kyu.."

Lelaki manis itu berujar lirih. Dia sudah bosan dengan suasana seperti ini. Tapi ia tak ingin merusak suasana hati sang adik yang nyatanya sudah hancur sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Jangan katakan apapun."

Kyuhyun, sang adik, berujar lirih namun terkesan dingin. Tatapan mata tajamnya lurus kedepan tanpa melihat seseorang disampingnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Tapi-"

"Aku bilang jangan katakan apapun karena aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Kata-kata itu semakin dingin dan menusuk. Sungmin tahu, ia paham bahwa hati Kyuhyun saat ini sedang hancur karena ia pun merasakannya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, cerita tentang kehidupannya saat ini ada yang mengatur.

"Aku tahu Kyu, tapi ini sudah malam dan kita butuh istirahat."

Dengan nada bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Tangan putihnya semakin erat menggenggam tangan besar itu. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya sekaligus mencoba mencari kehangatan yang dahulu selalu hadir kala dua tangan itu bertautan.

"Aku hanya ingin di sini bersamamu tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Bahkan jika aku bisa, aku ingin waktu menjadi lambat agar aku bisa lebih lama bersamamu. Bersama orang yang aku cintai."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Dikedua mata bening itu, air mata siap meluncur kapan saja. Jika Kyuhyun mengira ia terima saja dengan takdir yang sudah mempermainkan perasaan mereka. Kyuhyun salah. Karena ia sama terkekangnya, ia juga tersakiti. Hanya dengan hitungan jam, ia dan Kyuhyun akan berpisah. Berpisah secara ikatan, karena hati dan raganya masih menjadi milik lelaki yang mempunyai senyum menawan itu. Namun tak ada ikatan lagi di antara mereka.

Besok, akan tepat empat tahun setelah Kyuhyun datang ke kediaman keluarga Lee. Niatnya baik, sangat baik malah. Untuk mempersunting Sungmin dan menjadikannya nyonya Cho. Dengan semangat dan keyakinan yang mengebu-gebu dalam dadanya, ia berkunjung pada Minggu malam. Dengan Sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya, kedua tangan itu saling bertautan. Memberi dukungan satu sama lain.

Saat mereka masuk, sambutan itu terasa hangat, sangat hangat. Saling melempar senyum dan pelukan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun ingat pada saat itu Mrs. Lee menyuguhkan empat teh hangat dengan senyum yang membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari umurnya. Mr. Lee sendiri masih saja mengajaknya bergurau dengan senyuman yang menyejukan hati. Memang bukan hal aneh bagi keluarga ini saat Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah. Karena mereka tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah adik tersayangnya sejak Kyuhyun bergabung bersama Super Junior.

Ya, hanya sebatas adik yang mereka tahu.

Tapi ketika Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada serius. Suasana jadi berubah. Dan ketika Kyuhyun menyampaikan niatnya, mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memepersunting Sungmin untuk menjadi istrinya. Satu pukulan telak Kyuhyun dapatkan di sudut bibirnya, hingga bibir itu sobek. Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana wajah Mr. Lee yang berubah dengan cepat seperti iblis. Raut wajah yang tadinya lemah lembut menjadi keras dan seakan kebencian mendominasi dari pancaran kedua matanya kala itu.

Setelahnya berbagai macam caci maki Kyuhyun terima. Dari berbagai kata yang ia dengar, ia hanya dapat menangkap dua hal yang membuatnya tak bisa bersama Sungmin. Pertama karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki dan tak akan bisa memiliki anak. Kedua karena Sungmin adalah calon penerus bisnis keluarga Lee yang sudah dirintis selama bertahun-tahun dengan susah payah. Jika Kyuhyun nekat menikahi Sungmin maka imbas dari semua ini adalah bisnis keluarga mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia kira Mr. Lee akan lebih mengedepankan perasaan daripada nama baik keluarga. Namun ternyata ia salah. Mr. Lee sama saja seperti sosok ayah yang selalu ia lihat di drama-drama Korea. Egois dan ingin menang sendiri dengan berbagai cara, termasuk mengorbankan perasaan anak pertamanya.

Kyuhyun pulang dengan tangan hampa. Bayang-bayangnya yang akan pulang dengan senyuman lebih lebar dan menawan hilang begitu saja. Bahkan Sungmin malam itu dipaksa menginap di sana. Jadilah ia pulang sendiri dengan membawa hati yang telah berlubang sangat besar.

Dua minggu lamanya Kyuhyun mendiamkan Sungmin setelah kejadian itu. Ia harap ia akan bisa melupakan Sungmin. Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan, bahkan sampai bertukar kamar dengan Ryeowook. Sungmin hampir stress dibuatnya. Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan untuk membuat Kyuhyun seperti sedia kala. Menasihati Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya ia lakukan.

Sungmin bilang, jika mereka dapat bertahan dan menunjukkan bahwa cinta mereka bukan sebuah lelucon mereka dapat menaklukkan hati Mr. Lee. Namun perkataan itu hanya Kyuhyun anggap sebagai angin lalu. Ia hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar saat Sungmin mengatakannya. Dan setelah Sungmin pergi, raut wajahnya berubah, raut sendu begitu mendominasi. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melakukannya, namun ia harus. Jika tidak dua hati itu akan semakin sakit.

Hingga suatu malam saat Sungmin benar-benar tak tahan lagi, ia nekat mengunci dirinya dan Kyuhyun di kamar mereka. Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang mengambil beberapa pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk shooting esok harinya. Dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja, saat Sungmin menyerahkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Entah siapa yang memulai yang jelas kejadian itu tak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

Memori tentang dirinya dan Sungmin tiba-tiba kembali berputar di fikirannya membuat air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. Di sebelahnya, Sungmin yang melihat kejadian itu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Sekuat tenaga ditahannya air mata yang sejak tadi sudah memberontak ingin keluar.

"Hyung.. Bisakah aku membawamu pergi? Pergi dari kota ini dan memulai hidup baru kita dengan tenang?"

Saat mengatakannya Kyuhyun menghadap Sungmin, menatapnya langsung pada mata bening yang tengah menampung air mata. Suaranya bergetar seakan tak kuasa menghadapi takdir yang mempermainkan mereka.

"Aku sangat ingin Kyu. Tapi kita tak bisa."

"Aku mengerti," Kyuhyun memberi jeda, ia menghela nafas berat yang entah untuk keberapa kali malam ini, "besok hari pernikahanmu Ming, berbahagialah. Dan bahagiakan istrimu walau hatimu tetap untukku."

Setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Sungmin namun kembali ia tahan agar tak ada air mata yang kembali keluar. "Maafkan aku Kyu." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatapnya. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Sungmin. Hatimu itu milikmu, dan hanya kamulah yang berhak memilih kepada siapa kamu ingin memberikannya. Tapi kamu harus tahu bahwa tidak mudah bagiku untuk melepaskanmu. Melupakanmu butuh waktu. Dan.. sebetulnya aku tidak yakin aku mampu untuk melakukan itu."

Tangan besarnya membelai pipi gembul milik Sungmin. Menghapus air mata yang jatuh. "Tuhan menciptakan air mata sebagai senjata terakhir ketika kau tak lagi mempunyai cara untuk bertahan. Sementara jika kau masih bisa merasa sanggup untuk tegar, senyuman adalah obat terampuh untuk menyembuhkannya, bukan tangisan."

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, tangis Sungmin makin deras. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di pipinya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat Kyuhyun untuk saat ini.

"Tapi aku sudah menghancurkan harapan kita Kyu. Harapan yang sejak dulu kita berdua impikan."

"Dengarkan aku Ming," Tangan bebas Kyuhyun mengelus sayang rambut Sungmin, dan membawa kepala itu untuk bersandar di bahunya. "kehilangan harapan adalah suatu hal yang paling menakutkan. Kebanyakan orang pasti menangis jika kejadian itu menimpanya. Dan yang berhak di salahkan di sini adalah aku Ming. Jika saja saat itu aku bisa menjagamu dan calon anak kita, pasti kita sudah menikah dan menjadi orang tua."

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan pergerakan kepala Sungmin di bahunya tanda tak setuju. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat cerah dan imut itu kini sangat mengenaskan. Wajahnya pucat dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

"Jika ada pihak yang disalahkan dicerita kehidupan kita. Itu adalah ayah dan ibuku. Dengan teganya mereka membunuh cucu kandung mereka sendiri. Aku benci mereka Kyu, hiks, aku benci mereka!"

Kedua tangan Sungmin memukul dada milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera merengkuh tangan itu lalu memeluk Sungmin. Benar, tepat dua minggu setelah mereka melakukannya Sungmin dinyatakan positif hamil. Mereka mengeceknya secara langsung pada dokter kandungan. Entah bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat itu, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Yang ia ingat saat itu bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah di usianya yang terbilang masih muda.

"Ming."

"Eum?"

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya. Di tatapnya kedua mata bulat itu dalam. Mata keduanya memancarkan cinta. Cinta yang besar namun tak tersampaikan.

"Besok, tersenyumlah untukku. Dan jika besok kau menangis, berdalihlah jika itu tangis bahagia. Dan aku mohon menangislah hanya untukku."

Kyuhyun menggenggam pipi Sungmin. Sesekali jarinya menghapus aliran air mata yang masih mengalir. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya meresponnya dengan anggukkan. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya. Sungmin yang sudah tahu seperti apa kelanjutannya hanya menutup mata. Mencoba meresapi ciuman yang semakin lama semakin dalam.

**My Love Story**

"Kita sampai Ming."

"Aku tak mau turun Kyu."

"Tapi kau harus Minimi."

Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. Setidaknya dalam keadaan seperti ini dia harus kuat walaupun hatinya tertusuk begitu dalamnya. Keduanya sudah di depan rumah Sungmin. Walaupun masih malam tapi Sungmin harus bersiap untuk esok hari.

"Setidaknya ingat satu fakta Ming. Fakta bahwa apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku Cho Kyuhyun akan tetap mencintai Lee Sungmin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu. Lee Sungmin mencintai Cho Kyuhyun."

Keduanya kembali berpagutan dengan mesra. Merasakan hangatnya bibir dari masing-masing pasangan. Tak berapa lama keduanya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku masuk Kyu."

"Ya, masuklah dan bawalah ini," Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih bersih. "bacalah jika kau sudah di kamarmu."

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Cho Sungmin."

Keduanya kembali berciuman. Kali ini lebih dalam diiringi dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir dari pipi mereka.

"Keluarlah aku akan kembali ke dorm."

Kyuhyun mencium kedua pipi Sungmin lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat. Sungmin mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Dan di belakang sana Kyuhyun menatap sendu punggung Sungmin lalu tersenyum. Bukan, bukan pada Sungmin tapi pada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari atas balkon rumahnya.

"Kamsahamnida eomma." Gumamnya tanpa suara. Sedangkan wanita di atas sana hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya menuju dorm dan bersiap untuk esok hari.

**My Love Story**

Sungmin melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur lalu menyalakan lampu baca yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Dibukanya surat dari Kyuhyun lalu mulai membacanya.

_For my love _

_Cho SungMin_

_Apa kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Harus aku akui kau begitu manis saat itu. Dan kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama._

_Ming_

_Perjalanan yang kita lewati berdua sangat banyak. Dan semuanya terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mempertahankanmu untuk selalu di sampingku._

_Dan maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa merealisasikan keinginan kita berdua untuk mempunyai dua anak. Aku tahu aku laki-laki tak berguna untukmu Ming._

_Dan untuk anak kita yang tak pernah melihat indahnya dunia, appa minta maaf sayang. Maafkan appa yang tak bisa menjagamu dan eommamu. Kau akan selalu menjadi kebanggan appa dan akan selalu appa ingat Cho MinHyun._

_Dan untukmu Ming. Entah ini sudah pelajaran keberapa yang aku dapatkan saat aku bersamamu. Saat kita menjalin hubungan ini. Hubungan yang sebagian orang menganggapnya aneh namun bagi kita hubungan ini adalah hubungan terindah._

_Kenangan kita selama delapan tahun ini tak mungkin aku lupakan Ming. Maka aku akan belajar untuk merelakannya. Merelakanmu untuk wanita itu._

_Nasihatku untukmu Ming. Jaga dia dengan sepenuh hatimu. Jika hatimu menentang maka jaga dia untukku. Anggap dia itu aku walaupun tak sama. Dan jika suatu hari nanti kau mulai mencintainya, maka cintailah dia dengan sepenuh hatimu._

_Jika itu terjadi maka aku akan meminta izin dari sekarang. Tolong izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu. Mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Dan aku mohon jangan pernah kau melarangnya. Kita tak tahu seperti apa esok, esoknya lagi dan seterusnya. Jika suatu hari kau melihatku menikah dengan seseorang. Hanya satu yang harus kau ingat Ming._

_Cho KyuHyun mencintai Cho SungMin_

_Maafkan segala kebodohanku. Dan maafkan aku, mungkin setelah ini aku akan jarang berinteraksi denganmu dimana pun itu. Jujur aku tak akan sanggup bila melihatmu dalam waktu yang lama Ming. Dan aku mohon jangan banyak berinteraksi denganku Ming. Aku tak ingin merasakan sakit lebih dari ini._

_Ah! Jangan lupa minta izin dulu pada Minhyun esok. Mungkin ia akan bingung karena ia akan punya eomma selain kau. Maka jelaskan padanya secara perlahan agar ia mengerti._

_Sekian surat dariku. Semoga besok berjalan lancar._

_From your love_

_Cho KyuHyun_

Sungmin mendekap selembar kertas itu di dadanya. Dirinya mulai menangis dalam diam tanpa mengetahui sang adik yang tengah mengintipnya sedari tadi.

**END**


End file.
